


Interrupted Study

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble written for Eyecandyburns on tumblr, because I missed her birthday and also because she's just a sweetheart. </p><p>Post-Sburb College AU because I'm not original. </p><p>(Also I will come up with a decent title later, I apologize for that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eyecandyburns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eyecandyburns).



> So I'm a little nervous sending this to you because I'm pretty sure I've never written something as a gift before and I haven't shown my writing to very many friends? Soooo yeah I hope you like it!

You can’t breathe. 

It’s not a bad situation, in the grand scheme of things, because the reason you can’t breathe is that you’re laughing hysterically, but it’s also not the most comfortable. Your breath is the only thing you can really control, and it’s hard when that’s taken away. 

You guess it’s not that bad if it’s Dave’s fault, though. 

He must like doing this to you, because he never seems to stop trying. He’ll make you laugh, like he always does, but then he just keeps going, and he’ll wait until you’ve just barely stopped before he says something else and you’re gone again. 

Despite everything, you can’t help but love it when he makes you laugh like this. 

You’re starting to get looks now, though, because you can’t stop laughing and there are people around you trying to study. He opens his mouth to say something else but you gesture at him, please no, stop, you can’t handle this, and he just rests his cheek on his fist and watches you smugly while you try to calm down. 

Since you’re having so much trouble breathing normally, you just bring air into your lungs, trying to mimic the natural movement as well as you can. Air currents are hard to control when you’re not calm, but it works this time, and slowly your breathing evens out. 

“You alright there, sweet cheeks?” You flip him off and he smiles, moving his hand and going back to whatever he was doing. You’d say it was homework but you know better. 

“You could maybe not do that while we’re in public,” you suggest, quietly, wiping the tears from your eyes and rubbing your sore cheeks. 

He puts his hands up defensively, still wearing that irritatingly smug look on his face. “I didn’t do a damn thing.” 

“I know you do that on purpose,” you say, and he gives you an exaggerated frown and raises his eyebrows, like he has no idea what you’re talking about. You just snort at him and turn back to your molecular biology textbook. 

“Do I embarrass you?” He asks, and you look up at him as he continues. “Don’t want anyone to see your boyfriend make you laugh, all ‘no Dad don’t hug me in front of my friends,’ because god forbid anyone think you’re less than cool--” Oh boy. Here it goes again. “--‘cause we both know no one thinks you’re cool. And I’m pretty sure no one thinks you’re straight, either, so if we’re doing that again you’re gonna have to put on your big girl panties and deal because I seriously--”

“Dave.” He stops, and you see his mouth twitch a little, like he stopped himself from grimacing. You blow air out of your cheeks and look at him like he’s hopeless, because he is: he could at least try not to be so transparent. He’s still so nervous about you. 

He looks like he’s about to say something but you stop him. “I don’t want to interrupt everyone else’s studying.” 

This makes him hesitate. “I was just making fun of you, bro.” 

“Uh huh.” You go back to your book, but not before you see him make a face. You can’t hide your smile, even though you’re still trying to be serious. 

There’s a longer pause, and you start to feel a little guilty because maybe you actually hurt his feelings. “I guess public makeouts are also out of the question,” he says, in that same tone halfway between deadpan humor and that hoping for a real answer. 

It’s cute when he thinks he’s being subtle. Well--somewhere between cute and obnoxious. You go back and forth. Right now it’s cute. 

You shake your head at him and roll your eyes, but you’re still smiling when you say, “How about after finals, okay? I don’t really have enough time between studying.” He seems to resign, even though he grumbles before looking away, and you try to focus on expression cloning again. 

Suddenly Dave sets his hand on your arm, and you get that feeling all through you like when music skips a beat, and by the time you look up everything is silent and still. 

He knows he’s not supposed to stop time, the girls have talked to him about this, but you can’t tell him off for it because for some reason you’re a little speechless. 

“Bad word choice, babe,” he says, and his voice is so soft you’re pretty sure your heart just skipped a beat, too. “We’ve got more than all the time in the world.” 

He leans forward to kiss you and you don’t mind when he takes your breath away again.


End file.
